


“In the station”

by GenericUsername24



Category: Original - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Please let me sleep., ifs 4:35 AM I’m fookin tired man., romance fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-08
Updated: 2020-11-08
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:08:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 273
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27450232
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GenericUsername24/pseuds/GenericUsername24
Relationships: Haelynn/Sky
Kudos: 1





	“In the station”

Sky leaned against the wall, sipping his water.

“What’s your favorite color?” Haelynn asked, glancing up.

“Hmm?” Sky hummed.

“Whats your favors color” Haelynn repeated.

“Oh...Uhh..Black” Sky stumbled over his words.

“Cop out” Haelynn laughed.

“Fuck you it’s a cop out” Sky defended himself.

Haelynn winked.

Sky refused to notice.

“What’s yours exactly then?” Sky smugly asked.

“Green” Haelynn replied.

“Cop Out” Sky muttered.

Haelynn got up, pacing around the room for some odd reason.

“What’re you doing exactly?” Sky asked.

“Dunno” Haelynn approached Sky.

Sky looked over, now slightly nervous.

“And why the hell are you approaching me?” Sky asked.

Haelynn shrugged “I’m cold. Gimmie bodyheat”

Sky laughed, retreating to a corner.

“No” Sky replied

Haelynn approached Sky, leaning onto his shoulder and stealing away bodyheat.

Sky shivered at her cold touch.

“This is..Awkward” Sky tried to remain warm.

Haelynn giggled, grabbing his arm and hugging around his vest.

“Your warm” Haelynn giggled into his chest, hugging him rather tightly. 

Sky laughed back, ceasing resistance.

Haelynn let go slightly.

Sky freed his hands and hugged back.

Sky hoisted Haelynn up.

Haelynn bumped her head into the ceiling.

Sky laughed, setting her down.

Haelynn looked at Sky, visibly angry.

Sky laughed “Your kinda cute when you get angry”.

Haelynn punched him in the chest, his Kevlar vest hurting her fist.

“OW! FUCKING-“ Haelynn shouted.

Sky pulled her close to his chest.

Haelynn wrapped her arms around him.

Haelynn muttered something before melting into his chest.

Sky laid his head onto her shoulder.

They remained like this for some time.

“Hey Sky?” Haelynn asked

(Chapter two when I feel like it)


End file.
